


So let us melt

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Reunion Sex, cinna isn't dead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told me he was dead in District Thirteen. They told me a lot of things in District Thirteen that weren't necessarily true, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let us melt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for THGKinkMeme (http://thgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/548.html), request "Cinna/Katniss - he survived the rebellion, reunion sex!" I fail at anon. Title from John Donne's "A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning"

I wander the halls of Snow's old mansion. I don't go to his garden again - even if he wasn't there, the roses would remind me of everything I've lost.

One day, I find a room full of cloth: bolts upon bolts of finely-woven fabrics in a myriad of colors.

I don't know why I'm not surprised to see _him_ there. Cinna. They told me he was dead in District Thirteen. They told me a lot of things in District Thirteen that weren't necessarily true, though. Cinna is standing in front of this beautiful shimmering blue swatch, rubbing it between his fingers. He turns at the sound of the door shutting behind me. "Katniss."

"Cinna," I say. I step forward, closer. "Is it really you?"

He smiles. His nose must have been broken; it's healed crookedly. His hair is longer. His eyeliner is now a silvery grey. I stare at him for a moment, then close the distance between us. "I didn't think -"

"I know," he says. He cups my jaw, tilts my chin to look at me. "You really _were_ on fire."

"Those flames were _meant_ to burn," I point out. His thumb is running over my cheek. It's distracting. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Cinna says. He leans in. I figure out what's coming, but I pretend I don't know until he presses his lips against mine, dry and strong.

And I feel that hunger, the hunger I've only felt a few times before, so I kiss him back, hard, and share my hunger with him. His hands are now threading through my hair, tugging at the snarls that I haven't bothered to detangle since before Prim d - since before.

We bump against the bolts of cloth and they all start tumbling down into a pile. By the time they settle, my hunger has grown so that I am hooking my legs around his, desperate to get closer. Cinna pulls back, smiles at me, and starts drawing the hem of my shirt up, a question in his eyes. I nod, say "Yes," smile.

Disrobing me has never been his job before. Part of me wonders why.

He's gentle with my healing muttation skin, stroking my stomach softly, his kisses moving from my mouth to my neck and down to my breasts. His hands wander down slowly - tantalizingly so - and I sense that it is because he is giving me the option of stopping if it becomes too much. And it _is_ becoming too much, but in the best possible way. I press against him, showing him that I want more, need more, and he obliges. His fingers play over my skin, lower and lower until I am gasping from the way he is touching me. This is the best I've felt in a long time. Just as I feel like I can't be any more - aroused, I guess the word is - a shudder courses through me and I experience a climax that is easily twice as intense as the ones I've gotten from my own hands.

We don't stop there, though. His trousers are tenting in front of him, and I touch him through them, feeling his thickness pressing back against my hand. He groans - "Katniss" - and kisses me again, and almost too quickly to notice it happening, his trousers are off and I am pushing my underpants down and lying back on a pile of the cloth and he is pushing deep inside of me, hard enough to feel good and still excruciatingly gentle, out of consideration for my skin and my lack of experience. I roll my hips up to meet his and he groans again and I can tell why, because I am feeling that hunger again, even stronger than before, and we move together until I shudder with another release and he shouts and stills, pulling out of me and spilling his seed on a dark red velvet crushed against my side.

I kiss him once more, smiling. "It's - good to see you again, Cinna."

He laughs, his eyes dark as he looks at me. "You too, Katniss."


End file.
